


Biker Boss

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: A/N: Slight mentions of violence





	1. Chapter 1

You knew what your dad did. It wasn’t a big secret or something that no one talked about. Your mom did ban the shop talk at the dinner table, something that your dad respected even after she died. Once your mom died you had a new role to fill in your dad’s ‘business’, something you hadn’t been thrilled about until you started looking at it as what it was. A family. You’d excelled in your mom’s place, keeping the peace with the Howlies and the Irons dealing mostly with the wives or girlfriends of the powerful men in the gangs.  
Then three days ago your dad died. It wasn’t uncommon in his line of work for men to be cut down too young but he’d defied the odd, he’d always been respected. Instead his enemy had come from within his own body. So now you, his sole heir, were the boss of the Guardians. One of Chicago’s most powerful biker gangs. Of course you dealt in other things too, drugs mostly, some illegal gambling, never people. You had to be ruthless, but also feminine, strong and gentle.  
“Gamora?” You call heading into the back of the bar, you’re still in your funeral dress but you’ve gotta check in on the bar and a few other places. Her green haired head pops out from behind the bar.  
“Hey boss. What’re you doin’ here? You should be home.” She chides as you round the bar to speak with her.  
“There’s no rest for the wicked, you know that.” You joke softly as she pulls you into a kind but slightly awkward hug.  
“At least keep your security with you.” She says noting the lack of your towering bodyguard Groot. “I know he’s about as bright as a two-by-four but at least he’ll protect you.”  
“I’m with you. You’re just as deadly as he is.”  
“But it’s his job. You’re going to have the heads of at least two other gangs, if not three coming into town soon. They’re not going to see you as a threat, I know you can take care of yourself, but you shouldn’t have to.”  
“Okay, okay fine Gamora.” You grumble, “I’ll call Groot before I go.” She nods then the two of you get down to business. You need to go over checking inventory and ordering whatever you’re low on. You’ve also got to go over the books with Nebula, Gamora’s half-sister and the one who actually runs the drug portion of the business. Keeping your hands squeaky clean.  
It’s a busy day, the bar fills throughout the day and you’re about to slip out the back to your car when a hand wraps around your forearm. You go to yank away when you realize that it’s Gamora.  
“You said you’d call Groot.” She hisses just loud enough that you can hear her over the music. She’s right and you’d completely forgotten.  
“I just want to go home.”  
“And I just want you to get there alive.” She’s being oddly aggressive about your protection and you’ve about had it.  
“What aren’t you telling me?” You demand and she looks guilty.  
“Hydra and their leader Thanos. They had a truce with your father but now that he’s gone I doubt that truce will hold. He’s coming. There’s no way that he won’t. And he will kill you to take over, you need to form your own alliances and fast.” You stare at her. Gamora doesn’t usually get into the business so this is unusual. “I think you need to get the Irons and the Howlies to bury the hatchet and I think I know the two people to help you do that. Let me make some calls for you.” You nod dumbly, slowly processing everything she’s telling you. “Good. Now call Groot and get home. I’ll send Peter, Drax and Rocket too, you should stay there until I can set up a meeting with my friends. Go to one of the safe houses. Take some time to grieve.” You ignore the fact that she’s giving you orders and ask,  
“How do you know all of this?”  
“Thanos is my father.”  
Well that wasn’t what you were expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

You’re going stir crazy. It’s been a week since your dad’s funeral and you haven’t left the house. Since Gamora was second in command she’d ordered Drax, Quill, Rocket and Groot to keep you inside the house. No. Matter. What. And Quill, with a smirk, had threatened to tie you up if you didn’t quit trying to leave.

Even though you’ve reminded them several times that you’re the boss, not Gamora, they’re ignoring your orders. All while swearing it’s for your own safety. 

If you didn’t literally trust them with your life you’d wonder what was the actual motivation behind this house arrest.

“Hey Boss.” Gamora says strolling into your home office. You glare at her for a second.

“You sure that’s still me?” You growl and she has the good sense to look slightly guilty.

“I’m sorry. I just know how Thanos works and he’s a dangerous man. I know that you’re more than capable but he’s ruthless.”

“Did you just come to remind me why I’m under house arrest or did you have something actually useful?”

“I got in touch with my contacts, they’ve both agreed to try and bring the Howlies and the Irons together.”

“Good. When?”

“Tonight. They’ll come here.”

“What do I need to get ready? Food? Drinks?”

“Dinner would be good.” She confirms so you head downstairs to talk to your cook about getting a meal together.

You shower, do your hair and make up then dress in another black dress. Tradition states that you’ve got one month of public grieving for your dad, even though you know you’ll be grieving for much longer than that. You slide his signet ring onto a chain then hang it around your neck, you go downstairs and pour yourself a glass of whiskey before wandering around the living room until Gamora’s contacts arrive. The first is a female with red hair. Gamora introduces her as Natasha, you’re glad that she’s come to aid you because she’s the type of woman you just know could kill you without breaking a sweat. The second is an African male, the leader of Dora Milaje, T’Challa.

“I was sorry to hear about your father.” He says gripping your hand gently, “He was a good man.”

“And I yours. My father was very close to him and although I never got the pleasure of meeting him I know he was a trusted ally.”

“Thank you.” He says with a smile.

“We need to get down to business.” Natasha says, she’s not mincing words.

“Agreed.” Gamora says from the doorway.

“Alright,” you pass them each a drink then sit down in your chair, “What has Gamora told you about the situation?”

“Not much. Just that some treaties have run out and that you wanted to renew them.”

“That’s not exactly what’s going on.” You

admit sharing a glance with Gamora. You tell them about the deal your father had with Thanos, and how it’s now invalid.

“So you want us to help you do what exactly?” Natasha asks with an arched brow.

“I want you to help me protect my city.”

“How do you expect us to do that? The Dora Milaja has other priorities, other things that we’ve got to worry about.”

“I want to reunite the big four. I you to help me bring the Howlies and the Irons together.” Your declaration is met with stunned silence.


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s not possible.” Natasha argues, “Stark will never forgive Barnes for killing his parents. Specifically his mom.”

“But if we can prove that Hydra tricked him-“ you muse. According to Natasha Hydra had tricked Bucky into thinking that Tony Stark’s parents were some Irons on their way to kill him, his sister and Steve Rogers. This turned out, horrifically, to not be true but instead caused a huge rift and a massive fight between the Irons, Dora Milaje and Howlies. All started by Hydra to make it easier for them to take over more territory. Your father had bartered an uneasy truce between the three gangs but every now and then there was a scuffle.

“How do you plan on proving that?” Natasha asks, leaning back in her chair, arms crossed across her chest.

“I don’t know, there’s got to be a way. I’m going to have to look through my dad’s papers and see what I can find.”

“That’s a good idea.” T’Challa says, “If the threat of Thanos is as dangerous and serious as Gamora says it’s going to be we need to be united.”

“I trust her judgement. I’ve also done some research on Thanos and Hydra and if you think you can be ruthless he’s worse. He’s been in power for so long because he demands absolute loyalty. Gamora and Nebula told me that he used to make them fight one another, the loser would be beaten and starved for up to a week. These are his own children, when they were children.”

“We need to figure something out, and fast because the Howlies and the Irons are going to be making their way here to make their condolences. You need to be prepared.” Natasha continues, T’Challa has been less vocal but you can see the concern on his face. Quill comes bursting into the room, causing all three of you to reach for your weapons.

“Sorry boss. Someone just rolled up, black bands on their arms. Rocket and Groot are going out to meet them now.”

“Any idea who they are?” You ask standing and heading for the door.

“I think it’s the Howlies.” Natasha stands and joins you at the bulletproof glass window.

“That’s Rogers and Barnes.” She confirms. “I’ll go greet them.”

“Thank you. Nebula go with her.” You want to have one of your people out there.

“I need to go. I’ll make contact with Stark and Rhodes tomorrow.” T’Challa tells you gripping your hand with both of his. “When my father died yours gave me some advice I’d like to pass along to you if he hadn’t. Being a leader means that you are always prepared for war while working for peace.”

“Thank you T’Challa. I’m glad that you and the Dora Milaje are willing to sign another peace treaty with with us. My fathers legacy is a relatively peaceful one and that’s something I plan to continue.”

“I wish you luck. I’ll be in touch.” You hear him greet Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes as he leaves. You close your eyes and take a deep breath, bikers weren’t always the easiest to deal with and your nerves are already frayed. You’re pouring two new glasses of whiskey when they come in.

“Hope he’s not a hard ass.” One of them says lowly, “We could up some of our distribution numbers if he’s like his father.” You’re getting the impression that they don’t know you’re the new boss.

“Drinks?” You ask as you turn, a glass in each hand. The two men in front of you are gorgeous. Straight up the most attractive men you’ve ever seen in person. The one on the left has shoulder length brown hair, bright blue eyes, a neatly trimmed beard and several weapons. His companion has lighter and shorter brown hair, green flecked blue eyes and his own neatly trimmed beard. He only carries one visible weapon, a knife at his hip.

“Thank you ma’am.” The second man says taking his drink from you, his friend nods in agreement. “When’s your boss gonna be joining us?”

“My boss is dead, died about a week ago.”

“You’re the new boss?” The long haired man asks with a smirk, “A little thing like you?” Before either man can move you’ve got a knife at his throat and a gun pointed at the head of his companion.

“Shakespeare once said, ‘She may be but little but she is fierce.’ My Dad always said that quote fit me like it was written for me.”

“Our apologies.” The one whose at the business end of your gun says. “Buck didn’t mean to offend you, we just weren’t prepared for you to be the new boss.” So apparently he’s Steve Rogers, and the one with the long hair is Bucky. You lower both of your weapons and tuck them away.

“It’s fine. You’re not the first, and you won’t be the last.” You sit down again and motion for the two men to do the same. “I’d like to write a new treaty with you. My dad always spoke highly of your family and your gang. We’ve always had a good relationship with the Howlies, I’d like to continue to keep that relationship.”

“We would too.” Steve agrees, “As Bucky said we’d like to work with you to expand our product, as well as our protection.”

“Send a proposal.”

“Of course.” Steve nods, “We’re sorry to hear about your father.”

“Thank you.”

“Why haven’t I ever met you?” He asks and Bucky’s brows slowly raise.

“I think my father had hoped I’d be married before he died. Not that he was opposed to a woman taking over the family business but he’d liked to have had a son-in-law to do the actual dirty work.” He gives you a little smile and you know in that instant he’s gonna be trouble.

“Boss.” Nebula beckons you from the door.

“Excuse me.” You stand and, knowing their eyes are on you, sway your hips more than necessary as you make your way to the door.

“What’s wrong?”

“Thanos. He knows about your father and he’s coming.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Mr. Rogers?” You say turning toward the two men, they’re standing, facing you, you hadn’t even heard them move.

“Captain.” Bucky says lowly.

“Pardon?”

“It’s Captain Rogers ma’am.” He informs you, you’re surprised but roll with it.

“My apologies Captain.” Steve nods and you continue, “I’d like to open discussion about a treaty effective immediately.”

“You look spooked,” Steve says looking concerned, he shares a quick glance with Bucky. It’s like they can have full conversations with just that single glance, you’re hopeful that someday you and Gamora will be that way.

“You may want to sit back down.” You tell them before taking a deep breath, then you explain.

You tell them about Thanos and the threat that he presents. That he was behind a lot of the issues between the Howlies and the Irons. The two men listen as you ask for their help, to combine forces and end the Hydra gang for good.

“I don’t know. That seems like a pretty big favor.” Bucky says rubbing his chin, he shares another one of those infuriating looks with his Captain. Apparently he’s bad cop, if he wants to play games, you can play games.

“It’s not a favor if it eliminates a fourth of your competition.” You argue, “Captain. May I speak to you in private?” You ask gesturing toward your office. He glances at his second-in-command who scowls back at him before leaning back into his chair with crossed arms. Steve stands then reaches a hand down for yours and you take it, surprised by the gesture. He’s much more gentle than he’d appeared to be, looping your hand into the crook of his arm. He does know he’s one of the most feared bikers in the country doesn’t he? You close the door to your study once you’re inside and look up at him.

“It’s gonna take more than those pretty puppy dogs eyes Doll.” He says. He thinks you’re pretty?

“I wouldn’t ask for the help if I didn’t think it was beneficial for you as much as it is for me.”

“I don’t know if I believe you. You are a Biker Boss now. Even if you do dress like a mob princess.” He folds his arms over his impressive chest.

“That’s two comments about my looks now Rogers.” You’re starting to loose your temper. “I know it’s a hard pill to swallow but I know what I’m doing. My father trained me well. Even if he was hoping for a son-in-law to take over.” You snap.

“You sure you got what it takes Sweetheart?”

“Call me by a pet name one more time.” You growl, he has the audacity to smile down at you. “Hydra has been a thorn in your families side for decades. I know what Zola did to Barnes, I know how they got into his head and fucked around in there. I know you hate them. So what’s stopping you from taking them out? Are their numbers that much bigger than yours? Is the great Captain Rogers scared? What is it?”

“I don’t get scared darlin’.” He growls and you swing at him, catching him in the jaw with a solid left hook.

“I warned you about those pet names.” You growl back, he moves so fast you don’t even see it coming. He’s got you pinned between him at the door so quickly all you can do is blink up at him in surprise.

“I like the fire in your veins.” He whispers, his hard body pressed firmly against yours. Your heart is racing, here’s the biker side in him you’d missed before. “I’ll help you.” He agrees, you’re waiting for the but, “One condition.” Close enough.

“What’s that?” You ask hesitantly, while trying to subtly get his larger frame off of yours.

“A date. You and me.”


	5. Chapter 5

Wait. What? His one stipulation is a date? He’s messing with you. He has to be. This is a joke.  
“I can’t. You know that, I’m in mourning if I go out to dinner with you during mourning people won’t like it. I won’t like it.”  
“Alright, then we have dinner in. That’s probably safer anyway, with Thanos coming.” He muses, “I’ll come pick you up. Friday work?”  
“I still haven’t agreed to this.” You remind him, he’s still got you pressed firmly to the door, not that you’re really trying to get anywhere.  
“But you will.”  
“And you know this how?”  
“You’re a smart woman, and you know that you and the Guardians can’t defeat Hydra alone.” He right and he knows it, worse, he knows that you know it. He is extremely attractive and if a date means you’ll get him on your side in the fight against Hydra you’re willing to bite the bullet and do it. It’s just a date, not like you’re obligated to marry the man.  
“I’d like to add my own stipulation onto this whole date agreement.” You counter.  
“Then it’ll be two dates. I’m not asking for any territory, or any goods. Just a date, or two I guess.” Steve says. Why would he do this? Not ask for any money, territory or goods for helping you with Hydra doesn’t make any sense.  
“Okay. Two dates.” You agree, and he smiles a genuine smile.  
“Alright. What’s your stipulation?”  
“You have to make peace with the Irons.” His face drops and a dark cloud seems to cross it.  
“I can’t do that.” He says, you grip his arm holding him to you, even though he hadn’t made a move to go anywhere.  
“Why not?”  
“Stark will never let it happen. He’ll kill Bucky and I won’t let him do that, I won’t. He’s the only family I’ve got left.”  
“What if I can get Stark to just talk? No deals right now but if we’re going to take down Thanos we need to all be in this together. Please Steve.” He looks pissed and for a second you’re sure that he’s not going to agree, that you’ve completely blown it.  
He takes a deep breath, his thumb brushing the knuckles of your hand that’s holding onto him. It’s like he doesn’t even notice that he’s doing it as he thinks. His eyes don’t seem to be focused on anything and as you watch him you feel like you’re invading on a private moment. You wait, lower lip between your teeth, as he thinks. He takes another deep breath then looks down at you, a smirk crossing his face.  
“Alright Doll. If you can get him to agree I’ll sit down with Stark.”  
“Thank you.” You breathe and he leans down, your heart racing. What is he doing now?  
“So Friday?” He mutters into your ear and you nod, unable to form the words. “How’s seven sound?”  
“Should be fine.” You say trying to keep your composure, he really is so attractive, when he’s not fighting you that is.  
“I’ll pick you up.”  
“That’s not necessary.” You argue, you like driving and this way you can stay as little or as long as you’d like.  
“It’d be safer if I came and got you darlin.” You hate that he’s right. “Besides, it wouldn’t be safe for you to come to Howlies territory without permission and you’re in mourning.” He uses your earlier excuse against you and your flare up at him.  
“God you bikers are such a pain in the ass.” You grumble and he laughs.  
“Takes one to know one.” His eyes land on the chain around your neck and he plucks at it pulling the ring from where it’s been hidden under the neckline of your dress. “Your Dad would be proud of you. You know that right?”  
“I do. How do you?”  
“When my folks died it was sudden. Do you remember?” He asks, you do, vaguely. He’d been 18, you were 13 or 14. The way he’d commanded the room, even though he was much smaller then than he was now, had been impressive.  
“Car crash right?” You ask softly watching his fingers as they gently caress the side of the ring.  
“Yea. A legit one, not some sort of sick set up like something Hydra’d do. Anyway, your dad stepped up and into my life, he helped me keep control of the Howlies. Even helped us expand our territory out of Brooklyn. He encouraged me to go to college, even though I didn’t need to. Said that the mind was the most powerful weapon I had and that my dad wouldn’t want me to waste it. He talked about a bit about you too, never gave too many details but I remembered you when you came to pay your respects. You’d just stepped into your mom’s roll, you’d held yourself with such pride, but I saw the broken feeling that I was feeling in you too. I wanted to talk to you but I knew it’d be awkward for both of us. You lost her so young.”  
“We both lost our families too soon.” You say softly, your eyes meeting his.  
“We did.” He seems to consider his next words carefully, “I didn’t ask for these dates just because I think you’re pretty, I want to get to know you. To build a relationship with you so that the Howlies and the Guardians can work together.” You feel a quick ping of disappointment that this seems like it’s going to be more of a business dinner, although he did say you were pretty.  
“A strong relationship between the Howlies and the Guardians is important to me too.”  
“Good.” He stares down at you for a second then smiles gently. The sudden knock on the door startles you into Steve.  
“Cap! We gotta go!” Bucky calls from the other side of the door sounding frantic. That’s when you hear the roar of a couple more bikes coming toward the house. You yank the door open and Bucky comes in grabbing Steve by the wrist then starts to drag him from the room.  
“Who is it Buck?”  
“Stark and Rhodes.”


	6. Chapter 6

You don’t have time to react. It feels like only seconds until the door to the living room is being thrown open hitting the wall behind it with a slam.

“Barnes!” Stark yells, and Bucky visibly pales. Steve steps forward in front of his friend and you place a hand on his chest.

“Stay.” You say softly before slipping out the door closing it behind you.

“Mr. Stark, Mr. Rhodes, thank you for coming by.”

“Cut the shit we know Barnes is here. Bring him out, I’ve got a bullet with his name on it.” Tony snarls grabbing the grip of his gun, but leaving it strapped to his hip. Gamora and Nebula had followed him and Rhodes into the room. The sisters are tense, and you know they’re ready to come to your defense. Gamora’s hands are behind her back, probably holding at least one of the knives she keeps there.

“Anthony Stark!” You snap as he starts toward the door. “This is my home and we are in mourning. How dare you come in here threatening one of my allies.” You move between him and the door that Steve and Bucky are behind.

“I see how it is.” Tony sneers, still stalking toward you. He gets less than three steps before Gamora and Nebula are behind him and Rhodes, knives pressed against flesh.

“I’d calm down if I were you Mr. Stark.” Nebula warns, her blade firm against Rhodes skin.

“You’re being awfully disrespectful.” Gamora chimes in, fury evident on her face.

“She’s providing safe haven for a murderer.” Tony spits but doesn’t try to move.

“You’re right. Several of them actually. I’ve got you, Rhodes, Barnes, Rogers, Gamora, Nebula,” you pause before adding, “pretty much my whole gang actually. You know what? I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who doesn’t have blood on their hands.” You tell him calmly. “Well, at least not directly.” You amend.

“How’d you become boss like that?”

“Guardians are the least violent of the gangs, you know that. So it wasn’t a requirement for me to kill anyone to step into the role of leader.

Now, if you’ve calmed down I’d like to talk to you about a peace treaty.” You tell him, the sisters remove their weapons as soon and both men raise their hands away from their own. Tony scoffs.

“If it involves him I’m not interested.”

“Tony-“ Rhodes says lowly, reminding his friend to play the game, to honor the traditions that make your gangs more respected than your typical biker gang.

Tony grits his teeth and sits down in one of the chairs. You sit in your own chair and take a steadying breath in, your eyes meeting Gamora’s and she nods.

“What do you know about Hydra?” You ask the two men in front of you.

“They’re a ghost story.” Tony says looking at you like you’re a fool for asking.

“No, they’re not.” You counter then pause as the large grandfather clock announces that it’s one in the morning. God you’re so over this day and all these fucking bikers. “It’s been a long, difficult few days Mr. Stark so I’m going to cut to the chase. Hydra is real. They’re headed by a man named Thanos whose daughters held knives to your throats earlier.” Both men peer behind them to see Gamora staring at them coolly while her younger sister gives them a small smirk. “Thanos thinks that now that my father is dead he can take over the Guardians. If he comes for me and the Guardians he’ll come for the Irons and the Howlies next. Then the Dora Milaje. He’s a monster, kills for fun and he goes after innocents, like your parents.”

“Barnes-“

“Because of lies.” You cut him off, “He was told they were coming after his family and he did what any of us would do Stark.”

“My parents weren’t bikers Princess.” He spits and you stand, looking down at him.

“You will treat me with the respect I’m due Stark, you are in my home.”

“Sorry.” Rhodes apologizes for his leader, “We understand that this feud puts you in a bad position.” He continues.

“Then help me fix it.” You say, practically pleading.

“They weren’t my parents.” He says simply and you bite back a groan.

An hour later you’re no closer to getting Tony Stark to chill out than you were when he first burst into your home.

“Okay,” You say pinching the bridge of your nose with pointer finger and thumb. You close your eyes then say, “Will you at least agree to talk to Rogers? A temporary truce. You don’t have to see Barnes, when this is over we can rework the terms of the truce but for now we just need to work together.” When you open your eyes again Tony and Rhodes are talking quietly with one another.

“I’ll talk to Rogers. Only Rogers.”

“Thank god.” You sigh slumping back into your seat. “But not tonight. You’re more than welcome to stay the night but I need sleep.”

“That won’t be necessary. Thank you ma’am.” Rhodes says as the three of you stand, he shakes your hand he you tell him again to call you by your first name. You shake Tony’s hand then the two men leave, followed closely by Gamora and Nebula.

“Boss?” Quill asks coming into the room.

“Hmm?”

“Will the Howlies be spending the night? Because if they are I’d like to set up a guard rotation with the people they brought.

“I’ll offer.” You tell him making your way to the door to your father’s, to your, office. The door opens before you get to it and Steve looks apprehensively out. “They’re gone.” You assure him. “They’ll be back in the morning, and Stark has agreed to a temporary truce. We’re going over details in the morning.” You tell him sleepily.

“We heard. Thank you Darlin.” Steve says giving you a sweet smile.

“Don’t thank me yet. This isn’t over.” You remind him, “You’re welcome to stay over if you’d like. I’ve got plenty of rooms.”

“That’d be nice. Thank you. Buck, go let Dum Dum and Jones know we’re staying the night.” Bucky nods.

“Quill will help you set up a rotation.” You tell him and disappears out of the room. “Follow me.” You tell Steve leading him out after Bucky then up a flight of stairs. You show him to one room, he grips your hand in thanks and you give him a tired smile.

“Thank you.” Before you can remind him this isn’t over he continues, “you could’ve just let them take him. Thank you for doing this.”

“You’re my allies, I have your back like you have mine.” He presses a kiss to your hand then disappears into the bedroom. You stand there for a second, mildly shocked before a little smile crosses your features and you head to your own room. You don’t even change your clothes, falling to your bed as exhaustion overtakes you.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning comes impossibly fast. You shower, taking more time than you usually would under the steaming water. Stark and Rhodes will be back at 11 and you need to eat something before they’re back. Sighing you step out of the shower and wrap your towel around yourself before doing your hair and make up then dress in a black skirt and maroon long sleeve. You tug on a pair of black tights and then a pair of black heeled boots before heading downstairs. To your surprise both men are already awake, Steve is giving orders to a broad man with one of the best mustaches you’ve ever seen.

“Ma’am.” He nods at you and you nod back.

“Thanks Dum Dum.” Steve says obviously dismissing the man before coming into step with you. “I heard that Buck isn’t allowed to be there so Dum Dum is gonna take his place.”

“Yea, Tony isn’t quite ready to see him.”

“Why is he Tony?”

“What?” You look up at the Captain and see him watching you carefully, “What are you asking here Captain?”

“Is there more between you and Stark than what I know?”

“What do you know?”

“That you’re both leaders of biker gangs and that your father had a treaty with him.”

“Tony and I knew one another as kids. Before Maria and Howard died, we went to school together. He was a smart, snarky, sarcastic asshole but he made being away from home less horrifying. He knew what it was like to grow up in a family like this, kids aren’t kind.” They’d tormented you as a child. Called you a murderer, said your family were monsters and were going to hell. It was awful.

“I see. Do you think that’s going to cloud your judgement?” He asks sliding in your chair at the head of the table.

“No. We lost touch, he’s not the same kid he once was. Then again, neither am I.” Steve nods sitting to your right, in what used to be your chair. You eat in silence for a while, it’s not exactly awkward but you’re trying to think of something to break the silence. Thankfully Rocket comes into the room,

“That Stark asshole is here.” He grouches and you nod standing. Steve mimics you, checking for the knife at his side.

“You won’t be using that Captain.” You say softly, your gentle order seems to surprise him.

“Just wanted to know it was there Doll.” He affirms and you nod. He holds an arm out to you, once again surprising you with his gentlemanly behavior. You walk into the room and take a seat, the leather chair warming to your touch as you wait for Tony and Rhodes to come in. Dum Dum and Gamora get there first, she stands to your right and behind you. Steve sits in the chair that faces the door with Dum Dum taking the same position as Gamora did but for Steve. Tony and Rhodes come in a minute later, neither man looking particularly happy and when Tony’s eyes meet Steve’s his frown deepens.

You argue with them for well over an hour, Tony is being unreasonable and pretty soon you’re going to kick him out of your house and deal with the more rational and calm Rhodes.

“Why don’t we take a break?” You ask as the roar of more bikes reaches your ears. They stop in front of your house and you beckon Gamora forward. “Are the Widow Makers or Dora Milaje coming?”

“Not that I’m aware of. Do you want me to see who it is?”

“Send Groot and Rocket.” She does as you ask but it may be too late as your front door is thrown open. Bucky bursts into the room and ignoring Tony’s cry of

“Barnes!” Rushes to his boss and says something in his ear. Steve’s face goes from confused to furious in seconds he stands and shoves Bucky behind him and Dum Dum.

“We’ve got company.” He warns looking at you.

“Who?” You ask, your voice right. You’ve got a bad feeling.

“Hydra.” Bucky confirms just as the door is thrown open again.

“Why do I feel like there’s a party here and we weren’t invited?” A bald, red faced man growls stalking into your living room, he’s got a thick accent and the death behind his eyes is terrifying.

“Schmidt.” Gamora hisses into your ear and you stand.

“You’re not welcome here.” Steve warns and to your surprise both Tony and Rhodes have moved toward you.

“Now Captain, that’s not very nice.” The other man says, his accent is different than Schmidt’s but it’s just as cold. “Besides, we’re not here for you.” His eyes meet yours and then drop to the ring hanging around your neck. “Hello gorgeous.” He mutters. You hold your head high, hand near the weapon at the small of your back, but you won’t show fear.

“Enough Zemo.” Schmidt says cutting off his partner, “Do you know why I’m here princess?” Schmidt sneers, glaring at you.

“Tell me then get out.” You snap and he chuckles.

“I won’t be going anywhere. I’m challenging you for your gang.” You stare at him, the room seeming to freeze. A challenge must be met, and it’s a fight to surrender or death. He’s over a foot taller than you and his arms are the size of your leg. You’re able to hold your own but in a challenge fight you’ll never last. Your mind is spinning. There’s nothing you can do to keep your position, your family, your territory, even your home.

Before you can respond Steve grabs the back of your head and presses his mouth to yours.


	8. Chapter 8

“So that’s how it is.” Schmidt sneers as Steve pulls his lips from yours. You can’t seem to process what the actual fuck just happened.

“Challenge my woman and it’s a challenge on me.” Steve snarls back, a protective arm pulls you to him. “Your challenge is accepted. You’ve got twelve hours to name a time and place or your challenge is no longer valid.”

“I know how a challenge works.” Schmidt snaps, clearly irritated that this wasn’t going to plan.

“Then why the fuck are you still here?” Steve growls and you see once again why he’s the boss. Schmidt and Zemo leave in a huff and the room is quiet until you hear their bikes start up. Once they’re gone you rip yourself from Steve’s side.

“So, that’s why you want peace.” Tony says, “Cuz you’re fucking the Captain.”

“Fuck off Tony.” You snap before rounding on Steve, “What the hell!”

“What the hell? I think you mean thank you.” Bucky says, “He did just save your life.”

“I didn’t ask him to do that.” You argue back.

“You should thank him.”

“I’m not going to!” You’re so, so pissed you’ve round on Bucky completely ignoring the man you’re arguing about. Sighing heavily Steve wraps a hand around your arm and tries to guide you toward the study. “Don’t touch me.” You snarl ripping your arm from his grasp. Gamora is ready for your orders to defend you but you can’t even think straight.

“Can we talk in private please?” He asks.

“No.” He looks over at Bucky who moves to block Gamora and Steve grabs you around the waist then carries you to the study, kicking the door shut he turns and for the second time in two days he pins you against the door.

“I’m gonna need you to calm down doll.”

“You can fuck right off Rogers.” You snap back receiving a low growl in response. You buck your hips trying to get him off of you, of course the brick wall of a man doesn’t move.

“Would you have surrendered your gang? Your territory or your home to him?” He asks, his voice low and even.

“Never.” You snarl back.

“Exactly.” He’s remaining surprisingly calm which is infuriating. “By claiming you as my girl I’ve put myself in charge of your safety.”

“I didn’t-“

“Shut up. I’m not done.” He cuts you off and your eyes widen. “You now have two gangs protecting you.”

“And those two gangs are now up for grabs in a challenge against Hydra! So if you loose not only will my gang be at risk but so will yours! And Schmidt will be able to do whatever he pleases with me.” The thought makes your stomach churn.

“I won’t loose Doll.”

“You can’t promise that.” You whisper. The reality of everything hits you suddenly and instead of trying to push Steve off of you you’re clinging to the front of his shirt like it’s the only thing you’ve got.

“If you think for a second Bucky and I won’t protect you, no matter what, you haven’t been paying attention.”

“Oh god. I’m going to be in your debut forever aren’t I?”

“Let’s just add a couple of dates to that list shall we?” He teases but you’re too anxious for jokes right now.

“You can beat him right?” You ask, your voice tight with worry.

“Yea, I can beat him. He challenged me for my gang when I first took over, Hydra’s still playing the same games.”

“You beat him at that size?” From what you remember Steve was a small man back then, not much bigger than you and much, much different from the man before you now.

“Bucky did. He accepted the challenge before I could.”

“Wouldn’t that mean that he’s the boss?”

“No, your dad had set it up so that Bucky would train me and then I’d challenge back. That’s how I kept my gang.” Apparently, your dad was more involved in the Howlies business than you’d ever thought. “What are you thinking?” He asks softly, his blue eyes searching your face.

“That I’m not ready for any of this. I thought that I could do this, lead this family but I don’t think I can.”

“I’ll help you, like he did for me.”

“But now with the challenge-“

“Let me worry about the challenge Doll.” He mutters, brushing a chunk of hair out of your face. His fingers brushing your cheek as he moves the hair away, you love that he’s willing to show you the more vulnerable side of him.

“You’ll beat him?”

“I’ll beat him.” You stand there for a moment, just looking up at him, he waits. You look at where your hands are pressed against his chest, his steady heartbeat thrums against your knuckles. You loosen your grip on his shirt then smooth the wrinkles you’ve created out on his chest.

“Thank you.” You breathe and he’s got a small smile on his face when you look up at him.

“Say it with dates Sweetheart.” He flirts and you roll your eyes.

“How about I say it with something else.” You mutter before you wrap one hand around the back of his neck. You pull his lips to yours, raising up on your toes to kiss him more soundly. He responds, his lips moving gently against yours, one hand on the middle of your back holding you to him. You pull away then rest your forehead against his, he lets out a breathy laugh before his gravely voice mutters,

“Or you could keep saying thank you like that.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Slight mentions of violence

Schmidt set up the challenge for a gym on the edge of your territory the next morning. The gym is owned by a man named Luke Cage, you’d met him once before when you did the rounds with your dad before he’d passed. You’d wanted to ride your own bike but Steve and Bucky had balked. You had to play the part, they’d said, you’d argued that you were also a boss and should be able to ride your own damn bike. But when Tony had shown up and sided with the Howlies you knew that you weren’t going to win this one. With a huff you’d climbed onto the back of Steve’s bike and wrapped your arms around his torso.

“Don’t act like you don’t like being wrapped around me.” Steve says lowly and you roll your eyes at him. You’d spent some time together the day before, and you’d needed face lotion to ease the redness around your mouth from his beard.

You’re actually pretty glad that you don’t have to drive, you’re so anxious about this whole thing. Steve swears that he can defend himself, that he can win but you can’t be sure. This is Hydra you’re talking about, they don’t exactly play fair. You’re so lost in thought that you don’t even realize you’ve stopped until Steve says your name.

“Sorry what?”

“We’re here.”

“Oh, sorry.” You slide off of his bike and once he joins you he holds his hand out to you. You take it without hesitation.

“Are you okay?” He asks quietly as you walk together to the entrance of the gym, you nod but don’t say anything, not looking at him. “Talk to me Doll.” He says pulling you away from the rest of the group, his eyes searching your face.

“I’m just anxious is all.”

“It’s going to be fine.”

“You don’t know that.” You whisper, choking on the last word and Steve cups your face then presses his lips to yours, it’s a gentle kiss.

“I’ve got this Doll.” He whispers back, his lips brushing yours with each word. You kiss him again then he throws an arm around you and you follow the rest of the group into the gym. Bucky, Dum Dum, Quill and Gamora all smirk over at the two of you as you make your way toward them.

“Shut up.” You grumble as Quill snickers at your reddening cheeks. Schmidt is already there and waiting with Zemo by his side. Tony and T’Challa are the witnesses from other gangs who will vouch for the winner, there’s another man there, an older man with gray hair and when he sees Bucky he smirks. Bucky growls lowly and when you look from him to Steve in confusion Steve leans down.

“That’s Pierce, the man that convinced Bucky that Stark’s parents were a threat.” He mumbles and you want to comfort Bucky but don’t know how. You settle for a hand on his arm, he looks surprised at the contact but you’re pretty sure they’ve brought him to throw Bucky off.

“The whole gang is here.” Schmidt sneers and you glare at him.

“Let’s just get this over shall we?” Steve asks stripping off his heavy leather jacket then passing his knife and a gun over to Bucky. Schmidt does the same, then looks over at you and flicks his tongue over the left corner of his mouth. “Hey. Quit leering at my woman.” Steve barks, stepping between you and Schmidt’s eye line. You place a hand on his back, feeling the muscles tense then relax as he realizes it’s you.

The two men, go into the boxing ring. Steve squares his shoulders and stands tall, you’re going to vomit. Bucky and Zemo are named as seconds, then the fight begins. Steve is holding his own, but so is Schmidt and they’re too evenly matched for your taste.

Schmidt lands a particularly hard punch and you grasp Bucky’s arm as you watch Steve stumble back. He follows it up with a kick to Steve’s abdomen knocking him to the ground, Schmidt is enjoying this. Ge goes to kick Steve again when Steve rolls away from him then climbs quickly to his feet. It’s like he’s a man possessed now, throwing furious punches, you don’t know how he’s keep up the pace but it’s one that Schmidt can’t match.

“Yield!” Steve hollers after a well placed punch knocks Schmidt to the ground. Schmidt tries to stand, a bloody handprint left on the mat where he tries to push himself to his feet. Steve shoves Schmidt back to the ground, only about a foot before snarling, “Yield.”

“Just end this Steve.” Bucky says and you know he means to just kill Schmidt. It’s protocol of the challenge and there’s no doubt in your mind that if the roles were reversed Schmidt would have killed Steve by now.

“Yield!” He demands again and to your surprise Schmidt does.

“I yield.” He moans, the words barely audible. Steve nods, then makes his way toward you a small smirk crosses his face at the look of relief on your face.

“See Doll, I told ya I’d win.” He says before the shots ring out and Steve crumbles to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Gamora tackles you to the ground, you can’t tear your eyes from Steve’s body laying on the mat. He’s not moving. Why isn’t he moving? He can’t be dead.

You’re vaguely aware of Bucky and Quill returning fire as Dum Dum helps Gamora in protecting you. A body falls and then Gamora lets you up, you rush to Steve’s side.

“Please please please please.” You mutter as you feel for a pulse. It seems most of the gunshots were actually directed at Schmidt but Steve was hit at least twice. That’s when you find it. “He’s got a pulse.” You tell Bucky, the relief evident in your voice. “He’s been hit at least twice, we’ve got to get him out of here.” You can hear sirens in the distance and Luke comes rushing into the room.

“Let me.” He scoops Steve up like he’s a rag doll and lays him in the back of a car where plastic covers the seat.

“Why do you have plastic down?” You demand, if he knew that this was going to happen and let it you will kill him.

“It my job to remove whoever looses. I just care less about that shit than I do about Rogers, I’ll get him somewhere safe.”

“If you think I’m not coming you’ve lost your mind.” You tell him sliding into the back seat with Steve, his head resting in your lap. Luke looks at Bucky for help and he just shrugs, then climbs into the front seat of the car. Gamora glares at him then she and Quill head for their bikes.

Luke climbs into the driver’s seat and you’re soon lost in the maze of streets. He calls someone named Claire and lets her know that he’s got someone with two GSW’s and to be ready for him.

She doesn’t sound overly excited about him bringing a bleeding man to her. Luke doesn’t seem to care as he speeds through the streets with several bikes roaring behind him.

The little house he pulls up to isn’t what you were expecting. Neither is the the small, pretty, African American woman who comes out of the house. Luke carries Steve into the house and Claire gets right to work. Barking orders at Dum Dum, Bucky and Luke. Gamora and Quill watch from the doorway. You try to stay out of the way while holding Steve’s head in your lap.

You watch her work, Claire is effective and efficient and you’re more than a little impressed with her skill level. Steve flinches a few times as she pulls the bullets out of him and stitches him back up. You shush him gently stroking his head, carding your fingers through his hair as the groans and gasps fall from his lips. He’s falling in and out of consciousness as Claire works.

“It’s okay Steve. Shh.” You coo as he groans softly, “He’s going to be okay right?” You ask, keeping your eyes trained on his in his few painful moments of consciousness.

“He’s gonna be sore but he’ll live.” Claire assures you and you relax. “I’m going to give him something to keep him asleep for a few hours. When he comes to he’s going to need fluids and pain killers, like Tylenol.” She finishes working a few minutes later then gives him the injection. Steve fights it for a moment his eyes fluttering before he relaxes and once again goes unconscious.

“Thank you.” You tell her, Luke scoops Steve up for the third time, this time he doesn’t make a noise. You follow Luke back to the car and slide into the back, Gamora, Quill and Dum Dum follow the car with Bucky once again in the front seat.

“What are we gonna do?” You ask, gently sliding your fingers through Steve’s hair, he looks so young.

“What do you mean?” Bucky turns slightly, peering over his shoulder at you, his eyes stopping where your fingers are threaded through his best friend’s hair.

“Hydra cheated. They had an ambush set, we can’t just let that stand.”

“We killed their man, and he killed Schmidt.”

“That’s not good enough.” You snap, “They almost killed Steve!”

“You think I don’t know that?” Bucky snarls back.

“We should strike now. When they’re a couple men down.”

“Easy for you to say.”

“I can handle my own. I’m an expert markswoman and I’m willing to do what I have to.” Bucky stares at you over his shoulder for another minute, First confusion on his face, then surprise and finally understanding.

“You love him.”


	11. Chapter 11

You sit on the bed waiting for him to wake, a book is being ignored in your lap as you text with Rocket letting him kow it’s time to plan for war. Bucky’d promised to get in touch with Natasha to let her know about the attack on Steve.

He hasn’t said anything else, not since he accused you of being in love with Steve. Something that you didn’t confirm or deny, even though you had a strong suspicion that he was right.

“Bucky.” His voice startles you causing you to drop your phone.

“What?”

“Where’s,” he pauses and clears his throat, “Where’s Bucky?” He asks sounding much more like himself.

“I think he’s downstairs, do you want me to go get him?”

“Yes. But first I wanna kiss you.” He says reaching his hand up toward you. You can’t help the laugh that passes your lips, then leaning down you press your mouth to his. His hand goes to the back of your head and he kisses you deeply, it’s reassuring that he’s okay, he’s alive. When you pull apart you brush your fingers through his hair, smoothing it back.

“Are you feeling okay? Claire said you could have painkillers.”

“I’m real sore, but I need to talk to Buck.”

“I’ll get you some pain killers when I go to get him.”

“Thank you Doll.” When you go downstairs you find Gamora and Bucky deep in conversation.

“He’s awake. Wants to see you.” You tell Bucky, as his eyes meet yours. The relief that crosses his face is obvious.

“I can take him the painkillers. He’s gonna wanna talk business.” You pass him the meds and the water bottle then turn to Gamora as he leaves.

“Anything I need to know?” You ask

“The Widow Makers and the Dora Milaje are pissed. They have treaties with all parties involved and the attack is messing with those. The Defenders are staying out of it even though it happened at Luke’s place.”

“What about Stark and Rhodes?”

“Still around, Quill put them up in the Blue room, and the Yellow room.”

“Any news from our troops?”

“Thanos has made no move.”

“Pierce?”

“Shot twice but alive, the cops have him.”

“Damn it. I’d like to know whose plan that whole shit show was. If they were intentionally a horrible shot or just bad luck.”

“The shooter hasn’t been ID’d yet.”

“So we don’t know for sure that it was Hydra?” You ask, pouring a cup of coffee.

“We don’t.” She confirms.

“What’s your gut say?”

“It feels like a Thanos thing.” She says as she takes the coffee you offer her. “I think now is a good time to strike.”

“Why?”

“Thanos is down two men, if not three and if he knows how you feel about Rogers he’s going to expect you to be consumed with worry about him.”

“Why does everyone seem to think Rogers and I are madly in love?” You ask, a brow raised.

“Cuz you clearly are.” Tony says stalking into the room, “He awake yet?” You nod.

“He’s meeting with Bucky now, Gamora thinks we should go after Hydra now.”

“Talk to your old man first, see what he thinks.”

“First of all, he is not my old man. Secondly I have my own gang, our gangs are not one. I have treaties I’m working on with the Irons, Howlies, Widow Makers, Defenders and Dora Milaje. I was planning on one with Hydra but I’d rather just wipe them out.”

“If Pierce and Hydra is really behind what happened to my parents then I’m in. I still think you should talk it over with Rogers but that’s up to you.” Tony says hold his hand out to you. You shake it then turn to Gamora.

“On it.” She says before you need to tell her to reach out to T’Challa and Natasha. “I’ll get in touch with Cage too, see if he and the Defenders have changed their minds.” You nod and she slips out of the room.

“You’re planning on killing him aren’t you?” Tony asks, studying your face.

“Yea. I am.”

“Because of Rogers.”

“No, because if I don’t, he’s just going to keep coming for me. I’m going to end this for me, for my father, for you, for any family he’s torn apart. It’s time to put Thanos in the ground and it’s going to be me because I’m the least threatening. He’s going to underestimate me and he’s not going to live to regret it.” You promise and a slow smirk crosses Tony’s face.

“Now you’re acting like a Biker Boss.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the short chapter

Steve names Bucky as acting Howlies Boss while he’s recuperating and once the two men are done discussing business you call all of the bosses to a meeting. Aside from Hydra of course. They show up exactly when they’re meant to, Natasha and her right hand Clint, Tony and Rhodes, T’Challa and Shuri, you and Gamora and even Luke and his partner Jessica show up. Your dining room is packed and your home is now probably the safest building in the city. You sit at the head of the table, the bosses and their seconds all fan out on either side of you. Even though Bucky is acting as the Howlies Boss Steve had insisted on coming down to be in the meeting. Even if it did take both Bucky and Dum Dum to get him down. He’s sitting to your right, Gamora on your left. The clock strikes 9 and you clear your throat, silence falling in the room.

“Does anyone need clarification as to why we are here?” You ask, glancing around the room. No one says anything so you continue, “Good. I know that several of you have treaties with Hydra as well as several of the gangs in this room. I don’t have one with Hydra yet, I don’t plan on having one because of their attack.”

“Do you know it was Hydra?” Clint asks.

“We’ve gotten word that it was.” Bucky confirms, “I’ve got an old contact.” He says and after a glance at Steve who nods you continue.

“I want to wipe out Hydra for good. I don’t want to be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life and with Hydra out there I won’t be able to ever relax.”

“How to do you plan on dividing up the territory?” Tony asks and before you can answer T’Challa joins the conversation.

“I think that’s a discussion for another time Stark. We should decide if we’re going go after Hydra first.”

“I agree.” Cage chimes in.

“Okay. So please state your gang and your intentions.” You say, “Guardians declare war on Hydra.” Your heart is pounding in your chest, you’ve just declared war and if you’re the only one who does you’ve just signed the death certificates of you and your whole gang.

“Howlies declare war on Hydra.” Steve says, grasping your hand with his. “They’ve already tried to kill me once so what’s another round?” He tries to joke but you cling to his hand like it’s all you’ve got.

“Aw hell,” Tony groans, “Irons declare war on Hydra.”

“Widow Makers declare war on Hydra.” Natasha says, after a quick glance at Clint.

“Defenders declare war on Hydra.” Luke says, and Jessica nods her agreement.

“Dora Milaje declares war on Hydra.” T’Challa says, the last gang in the room to declare war.

“We are at war.” Steve says softly, “Let Hydra be wiped from the face of the earth.” He says holding up his glass. Everyone in the room imitates him then you drink.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days are a blur. Now that you’ve declared war on Hydra your entire gang is on high alert, not just the ones that you deal with on the daily basis.

Steve has been sleeping in your room, you kinda love being able to curl up next to his warm body. You still haven’t had the conversation about where exactly your relationship lies but God when he kisses you it makes your head spin.

Having Gamora and Nebula on your side has been a godsend, they know Thanos’ tricks and are more than willing to tell you them. The first skirmish is with the Irons, Hydra goes after Rhodes who crashes his bike, gets some serious road rash on his legs and sprains a knee but other than that he’s fine.

Then Hydra provokes the Dora Milaje. They underestimate T’Challa and his gang of women, loosing Killmonger one of Hydra’s most deadly assassins to T’Challa in a fight.

You’re waiting for Thanos. His daughters insist that he’ll come for you, and probably Steve, since at the moment you’re the most vulnerable.

Steve is recovering well. Faster than you expected, you’re worried he’s going to push himself too hard to be better. You meet Nebula downstairs and she passes you a gun.

“You’re not armed.”

“I’m home.”

“That doesn’t matter. You must always be prepared.”

“Any word on what he’s planning?”

“Gamora is finding out. She’s still got some contacts out there.”

“Thanks.” You move to the kitchen when the silence is shattered by a loud crack against the window. “Down!” You scream hitting the floor you and Nebula army crawl out of the room as a volley of bullets pelt the bullet resistant glass of the window. It won’t be long before they use something stronger to get at you.

“Told you. Always have to be prepared!” Nebula snaps as the two of you round the corner of the doorway back into the hall.

“Yea yea yea. Where’re Quill, Rocket, Groot and the Howlies?”

“Howlies had some business to attend to. Our boys are on a supply run.”

“What the hell is going on down here?” Steve asks from the top of the stairway.

“Get your ass down Rogers! Unless you’re looking to get shot again.” You snap and thankfully he gets low as he slinks his way down the stairs.

“What’s going on?”

“Hydra.” Nebula snaps.

“Where’s your backup?” Steve asks pressing his back to the wall next to you.

“On a supply run. What about your boys?”

“Same.”

“So it’s the three of us against whomever is out there.” Nebula grumbles.

“We should use the tunnel.” You tell them and Steve’s head whips toward you.

“Tunnel?”

“You don’t have an escape tunnel?” He shakes his head, “My Dad had it made, there are four different exits that’ll dump you in very different parts of the city.”

“Let’s go.” Steve agrees and he and Nebula follow you to the entrance of the tunnel.

“Go straight down, take the third left.” You tell them.

“Yea we’re not going without you.” Steve says grasping your hand.

“I’ll be right behind you. I need to lock up and let Gamora know where we went.”

“We’ll wait.”

“No. You can’t move as fast as I can with those stitches.” You argue, he can’t stay with you, “Go, before I have Nebula make you.”

“Fine.” Steve snaps and before Nebula can open her mouth you glare and point her down the tunnel. You mimic the movements that you’d be making if you were actually writing a note to Gamora until you can’t see Steve and Nebula anymore. Then you slip down the tunnel, taking the second left, it circles around to the side of the house that the shooter is hiding along. You make your way out of the tunnel and are pleased to see two men. The bald one with the purple suit is the one that holds your attention.

“Get the grenade launcher.” He growls the other man bends down and that’s when you make your move. You shoot him in the back of the head causing Thanos to whip around his gun in his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

“Well, well, well.” Thanos coos, “If it isn’t the newest Biker Boss. Your first kill isn’t it.” He asks gesturing to the dead man next to him.

“And not my last.” You growl, “Drop your weapon and I might let you live.”

“After you.” He sneers and you fire a shot, hitting him in the arm. “Bitch!” He cries firing a volley of shots at you, you dive out of the way and behind some cabinets.

“You should have left us alone!” You yell back, leaning around the cabinets and firing back at Thanos. It doesn’t take long for the two of you to run out of ammo, you pull the knife from your boot and stand to meet Thanos.

He’s got somewhere around a hundred pounds and at least half a foot on you. But you’re filled with a rage that you’ve never felt before.

When Thanos lunges at you you duck and roll away, you’re fast than he is. He comes at you again and again, you just barely manage to stay out of his reach, catching him with the knife a few times.

Thanos finally catches your arm, throwing you across the empty kitchen. You hit the edge of the countertop and as the pain rips through you your grip on your knife is lost.

“You’ve made a big mistake.” Thanos growls grabbing you around the throat and pinning you to the ground. You kick him in the balls and he lets go of your throat with a grunt of pain but you don’t get far. He catches your leg as you scramble for your knife. He kicks you in the side, your fingers just missing the blade.

“I’m going to kill you.” Thanos growls, “Then I’m going to kill Rogers, Barnes, Stark, Rhodes, T’Challa, Shuri, Natasha, Barton and probably all of the Howlies and the Guardians. I clearly cannot trust Nebula or Gamora.” He says it so calmly that it makes your skin crawl. He holds you down, straddling you, one foot pinning down an arm. He grabs your throat again, a slow smile crossing his features. “I like to watch the life fade from your eyes.” He says squeezing, you pull at his hand the edges of your vision going black around the edges.

“It really is a pity.” He continues, “I could’ve used you. Made you richer than a queen.” He should’ve checked you for more weapons as you pull one last blade from your belt. You stab him in the side, his grasp loosens enough for you to throw the knife, it lodges in his heart and he falls forward. His heavy body landing on yours, you finally give into the darkness, and go unconscious.

You wake on your bed, one very angry Steve Rogers pacing the floor.

“What were you thinking? You could’ve been killed! You almost were killed!” He tells when he sees your eyes open.

“Steve.” You croak. You throat bruised from when Thanos had choked you.

“Don’t! Don’t you dare look at me with those puppy dog eyes and act like you did nothing wrong! I almost lost you!” He growls. You watch him pace along the side of the bed, you sit up and watch him in silence. Swinging your legs over the side of the bed you have to hide the small wince from your injured side.

“Thanos broke at least two ribs.” Steve informs you, “Do you realize how lucky you got?” You catch his arm on his next pass and pull him to you. He comes easily, but he’s stiff and you can tell he’s still angry.

“I’m sorry.” You croak and he runs a hand through his hair.

“I could’ve lost you. Everything I’ve done since your father died was to protect you then you go do something stupid like take on Thanos alone. What-“ you cut him off pressing your mouth to his. He doesn’t respond for a second but when he does his hands tangle in your hair. Your hands grasp his shirt trying to keep him as close to you as you can. He pulls away from you, resting his forehead against yours he whispers, “Please don’t scare me like that again. I-I can’t loose you Doll.” Those words speak volumes to you. Closing your eyes you whisper back.

“I love you too.”


End file.
